


I T ' S   J O K E

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Funny, It'S jOkE, Jokes, Lies, Memes, Partying, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Mari pranks everyone.





	I T ' S   J O K E

Mari sends everyone of Aqours for chocolate, then they realized, it was actually dog poop. "Ew, do we have to eat this stuff?", Chika asked Mari, "I T ' S J O K E", said Mari, "Seriously?!", Dia screamed, she was so disappointed in her, she had to send her to the student council room. Mari went to the student council room. "Stay right there", Dia said to Mari" Mari threw a party while Dia was gone. She then Threw everything away before Dia gets back, she came back, then she saw the party box move on its own. "You were throwing a party, weren't you?", "No! Actually, I T ' S J O K E", Mari said. "You stop saying that!" Dia told her. "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttt'sssssssssssssssssssss JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mari screamed, she ran away from the school as fast as she can. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I S T H A T A J O J O K E ?


End file.
